GMAT All-Stars
GMAT All-Stars (Japanese: GMAT伝説の悪の勢力の戦い Hepburn]: GMAT Densetsu no aku no seiryoku no tatakai, "GMAT Legendary Battle of the Forces of Evil") is a upcoming crossover action-adventure video game developed by ACE Team and published by Atlus, available for PC, Mac, Playstation 4, Playstation Vita, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch, Nintendo 2DS/3DS, GameMania Neox and GameMania Ultra. It will be launched in Japan in November 2025, in North America in January 2026 and in Australia and various European countries in February 2026. Sypnosis W.I.P. Plot Gameplay The gameplay for this game plays similarity to the Kingdom Hearts series with elements from Disney Infinity and Bayonetta. The open-world scenario is inspired by The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, the LEGO games, Final Fantasy XV and the Grand Theft Auto series (however, some mature language and darker themes from the games such as human trafficking and vehicle snatching isn't present due to the game being rated T by ESRB or 12 by PEGI and to retain the game more cleaner that their counterparts, permitting the character instead to ride into other people's vehicles, similarly to The Simpsons: Hit and Run and the LEGO games). The game also takes influence from MMO games such as Club Penguin, Habbo and Poptropica. Avatars The player mainly create and play with a avatar using a GMAT Account for access the game. The avatar can unlock additional clothing and accesories, vehicles, party games, unlockable characters, weapons and packs, etc. Also gains experience points and health points Currency The currency are divided by types and values: *Copper Tokens - 10 *Silver - 100 *Gold - 500 *Magical Tokens - 1,000 *Shells - 35,000 *Money Bags - 100,000 *Ruby - 15,000 *Amber - 35,000 *Emerald - 40,000 *Zapphire - 60,000 *Amethyst - 150,000 *Pearls - 500,000 *Green Money Bills - 1,000,000 *Purple Money Bills - 2,000,000 *Pink Money Bills - 5,000,000 *Blue Money Bills - 100,000,000 *Orange Money Bills - 500,000,000 World Creation The World Creation mode is similar to the Toy Box from Disney Infinity, but the main difference from that is doesn't have any meter while building. Racing Kabuki Grand Prix is similar to the Mario Kart series and Sonic and Sega All-Stars Racing, each cup takes the player to many racetracks from the GMAT universe. Each power-up in the game are: *Blast-Off Nuclear Bomb: The player launches a nuclear bomb that target all rivals. *Maximum Speed: The player drives in a higher speed until 240 miles per hour. *Potion: The player throws a potion that turns the rival into a classic car that make him/her slow. *Firework Missile: The player launch a firework missile that hit the rival. *Defensive Shield Capsule: The player creates a shield around him/her for a limited time. *TNT: The player places a TNT in contact to the rival when explode. *Machine Gun: The player use a machine gun that spins the rival. *Gloves: The player summons five boxing gloves that send the rival away. *Thundertorm of Darkness: The player use a thunderstorm to shock all the rivals. *Power Soup: The player grows and became invencible by passing throgh a rival. *Money Bill Bonus: The player earn a extra money bills. *Squid: The player launch a squid that blocks the view to the rival. *Boomerang: The player throws a boomerang that making a rival falling. *Faster Ghost: The player becames a ghost to drive faster and passing through the rival. *Mystery Capsule: The player pick a mystery capsule that reveals a random power-up. Also, each vehicles has a special attack without using a power-up. Party Games The Party Games serves as mini-games both Story Mode and Party Mode, each of them have a different gameplay: Smash Mode Smash Mode is similar to the fighting games such as such as the Super Smash Bros. series and Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale, it allows players to fight each other using their favorite GMAT character in any world by collecting items. Labyrinths Labyrinths are inspired by ones from Pac-Man, the player choose a character from any GMAT Interactive video game, collecting items and avoiding enemies in a themed maze. Rescue and Defeat A mode where the player must rescue good characters and defeating enemies in each world. My Hotel The player must create, decorate and customize his/her ideal hotel and receive guests. Also, the player adds rooms and floors. Chat A instant chat where the player can communicate with any other player while playing in Open World using letters, numbers, stickers or emojis. The only thing that cannot to do is rude or offensive worlds. Collectibles In each world, there's a lot of collectibles that unlock additional content: Characters Main article: GMAT All-Stars/Playable Characters Open World Locations Main article: GMAT All-Stars/Open World Locations Clothing and Accesories Main article: GMAT All-Stars/Clothing and Accesories Levels W.I.P. Achievements W.I.P. Trivia *The game takes some influence from Kingdom Hearts, Disney Infinity, Bayonetta, The Legend of Zelda, LEGO games, Final Fantasy, Grand Theft Auto,. Club Penguin Island, and Tomodachi Life. *The game was originally intented to have the same technology as the Skylanders series, Disney Infinity, LEGO Dimensions and Amiibo, using figures, but ended up to be developed as a game which other playable characters can be unlocked through the game. **According to the production crew, this strategy was made in order to avoid additional expenses but however, the figures are still available as promotional items and official merchandise. *For now, this is one of the few open-world games to have the VR headset technique. *Each playable character have a role: **'Hero:' Represent protagonist from GMAT film, TV show or video game. **'Sidekick:' Represent deuteragonist from GMAT film, TV show or video game. **'Femenine Power:' Represent female hero from GMAT film, TV show or video game. **'Hostile:' Represent antagonist, anti-hero or enemy from GMAT film, TV show or video game. **'Superhero:' Represent superhero from Heroic Comics. **'Supervillain:' Represent supervillain from Heroic Comics. **'Puppetcon:' Represent character from The Puppetcons Laugh Show **'Real World:' Represent real world person. *While real world countries such as Ghana, United States, Italy, China and Chile are available, Mexico, Phillipines, Bolivia and Thailand aren't due the GMAT founder doesn't like those countries. **Despite that, playable characters with Mexican aspects are available. *This is one of the few video games to use both Frank Welker and Dee Bradley Baker for animals' vocal effects. *Some of the properties by GMAT Cartoon Studios appeared **''Tanky the Little Supertanker, ''Loopy and Abe, Jumby: Time Traveller, Junkyard Valley, Wooly and his Mathematical Adventures, Duke's Wild Adventures, Friendly Little Bots and Duckie are the only preschool franchises to appear in the game. **''[the App!, ''Superwrestlers and Blood Squad are the only adult franchises to appear in the game. Category:Video games Category:GMAT All-Stars Category:2025 Category:Crossovers Category:T Category:PEGI 12